


Кактус

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Chair Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Один поздний вечер в редакции, Кэт и Лоис остались только вдвоем...





	Кактус

Кактус цвел светло-желтым. Днем запаха не было совсем, но чем ближе подступала ночь, тем ярче становился аромат — легкий, фруктово-свежий и отдающий едва уловимой горчинкой на кончике языка.

Казалось, им пропах весь офис.

Им и ужасающе сладкими духами Кэт, слегка покачивающейся в соседнем кресле. То чуть слышно скрипело, явно протестуя против такого обращения, но Кэт, похоже, было все равно. Лоис медленно выдохнула, подумала: "Конечно, она же не работает", — и подняла взгляд.

Кэт красилась, глядя в зеркало маленькой пудреницы.

— Кэт, — тихо и твердо сказала Лоис. — Уймись. Я работаю.

Кэт повернулась к ней. Вскинула бровь, слегка оттолкнулась босой ногой от пола, заставляя офисное кресло проехать несколько дюймов, и опустила на край ее стола пудреницу. Посмотрела на Лоис в упор — бесконечно нагло и слегка насмешливо.

— Что на этот раз, Лоис? — она пододвинулась еще ближе и ткнула длинным, ярко накрашенным ногтем в обложку ее блокнота. — В Готэме преступность? Лекс Лютор спонсирует бесчеловечные эксперименты? Кандидат на пост мэра подкупил членов городского совета ради агитационного ролика?

— Про кандидата на пост мэра пишешь ты, — резко отозвалась Лоис.

— Ничего не могу поделать с тем, что его сексуальная ориентация повлияет на результат выборов сильнее, чем любая реклама, — хмыкнула Кэт.

Лоис закатила глаза и мысленно пожелала ей подавиться. Или хотя бы убраться из редакции — время близилось к полуночи, в конце концов. Нормальные люди в это время спали или смотрели телевизор, или танцевали в клубах. 

Но не сидели в офисе в обнимку со стаканом кофе и черновиком статьи, которую нужно сдать утром.

Ярко накрашенный ноготь снова царапнул обложку ее блокнота, и Лоис снова посмотрела на Кэт, почти непроизвольно отмечая: три широких браслета на запястье, модно завитая прядь прижата к плечу ремнем сумки, в вырезе кожаной жилетки видна россыпь родинок, похожая на созвездие Змеи.

Кэт подходило, если вдуматься. Лоис посмотрела ей в лицо и спросила:

— Что тебе нужно?

Кэт растянула в улыбке ярко-красные губы и, оставив блокнот в покое, протянула руку к ней. Длинный ноготь слегка царапнул запястье под примятой манжетой, и Лоис сделала глубокий вдох, борясь со смутным чувством неправильности. 

Кэт ей никогда не нравилась. "Ни в одном из возможных смыслов", — подумала Лоис, но в этот момент ноготь снова прижался к чувствительной коже над венкой, и она, вздрогнув от неожиданности, разжала пальцы, позволяя ручке упасть на пол. 

— Расслабься, Лоис, я тебя не съем, — Кэт улыбнулась. И добавила, выдержав паузу: — Разве что надкушу.

— Кто кого, Кэт, кто кого, — машинально отозвалась Лоис, прикидывая, что проще: дождаться, пока Кэт надоест дразниться, или стряхнуть ее руку.

Кэт запрокинула голову и засмеялась, крепче сжимая пальцы. Черт, для женщины, притворяющейся пустышкой, она всегда была слишком подготовленной, и умственно, и физически — мысль отдалась в теле приятной дрожью, и Лоис сглотнула, глядя, как Кэт выпрямляется, как искры веселья в ее глазах сменяются чем-то почти опасным, как пальцы ног, покрасневшие после дня в тесных остроносых туфлях, упираются в пол, подталкивая ближе чертово кресло.

Когда их колени соприкоснулись, Кэт потянула Лоис на себя и шепнула куда-то в шею:

— Можешь попробовать.

Лоис охнула в ответ, чувствуя, как мягкое сиденье проседает под двойным весом — эти стулья выдерживают Пэрри, напомнила она самой себе, — и, поколебавшись секунду, обняла Кэт за шею свободной рукой. Пальцы, скользнувшие под каштановые, высушенные химической завивкой пряди, слегка подрагивали. Сердце стучало в горле.

"Можешь попробовать", — мысленно повторила Лоис.

— Обязательно, — сказала она, — но вначале...

Вначале Кэт запрокинула голову и поцеловала ее так, что Лоис вцепилась в ее волосы и застонала, чувствуя, как на бедро опускается тяжелая, горячая ладонь. Она подалась навстречу прикосновению, охнула, отрываясь от губ Кэт, и, с запозданием чувствуя острый, тяжелый привкус ее помады, поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Кэт засмеялась, громко и как будто немного неверяще, и откинулась на спинку кресла. Оно снова скрипнуло, и Лоис вцепилась в подлокотник, краем сознания понимая: если чертова рухлядь рассыплется прямо под ними, это не поможет. 

"По крайней мере, — подумала Лоис, чувствуя, как сиденье слегка поворачивается, — я упаду на Кэт". 

Она не знала, почему эта мысль вдруг показалась такой безумно правильной. Такой же правильной, как пальцы Кэт, скользнувшие вдоль молнии брюк. Такой же правильной, как отпечаток помады в расстегнутом вороте ее рубашки. Такой же правильной, как желание сдвинуть бедра, притираясь к ласкающей руке, а еще — наклониться вперед и еще раз поцеловать Кэт. 

Кэт ей не нравилась, ни в одном из смыслов, но саму Кэт это, кажется, не слишком интересовало.

"Очаровательно", — подумала Лоис, слегка прикусывая ее нижнюю губу, впиваясь ногтями в шею и чувствуя за спиной острый край столешницы. В голове плыло от неожиданно яркого возбуждения, от запаха Кэт: горячего, пряного, сладкого.

И был еще один, куда более свежий. 

Кактус. Прямо у нее за спиной был гребаный кактус. 

"Черт", — подумала Лоис, и в этот момент Кэт нажала на ее поясницу, заставляя прогнуться в спине. Молния брюк наконец расстегнулась, и Кэт, чуть слышно зашипев, просунула руку между ее бедер, прижала ладонь к промежности, заставляя Лоис болезненно сжаться: давление приходилось на половые губы, но не на клитор и не на вход, и от этого хотелось заскулить — заскулить, вцепиться в руку Кэт и направить ее так, как нужно.

Лоис задержала дыхание. Стул под ними снова скрипнул и слегка качнулся. Кажется, ее спина оказалась чуть ближе к кактусу — Лоис неожиданно для самой себя усмехнулась и, с усилием отогнав головокружительный жар, позвала:

— Кэт.

Она честно собиралась сказать про кактус, но в этот момент Кэт прижалась губами к ее губам, щекотно рассмеялась и слегка сдвинула ладонь, сминая вульву и резко надавливая на вход, — Лоис заскулила, судорожно сжала бедра, одновременно опуская их навстречу ласкающей руке, и вжалась спиной в острый край столешницы.

Она больше не думала о кактусе. Только о том, как хорошо было бы, если бы между ее плотью и пальцами Кэт не было плотной ткани белья, и если бы ногти Кэт были чуть короче, и она могла бы насадиться на ее пальцы, и если бы Кэт... «надкусила» ее, а она сама «надкусила» Кэт.

Голова кружилась. Перед глазами плыло. Бедра двигались как будто сами по себе, в одном ритме с пальцами Кэт, и Лоис не могла остановиться, не могла даже закрыть рот, чтобы перестать отзываться вскриком на каждое движение, чтобы перестать шептать: Кэт, Кэт, Кэт. 

Оргазм на секунду ослепил ее, вымел из головы все мысли и добрую половину ощущений — Лоис почти не почувствовала, как Кэт пересадила ее в соседнее кресло. Но зато отчетливо ощутила мазнувшие по щеке губы и шепот, осевший где-то возле виска:

— Удачи со статьей, Лоис.


End file.
